Family Party
by Madances
Summary: Lee takes Amanda to a party.  Who is really the 'window dressing'


Family Party

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine.

Timing: season 2

After 'Brothers, Uncles and Cousins, Oh, My' and 'You Should Be Able To Break Them By 9'

Summary: Amanda is borrowed by the family, so what do they need with Lee?

AGENCY

Billy Melrose sat behind his desk looking at his best senior agent seated across from him. "- while you check in with Nightwing tell Amanda to .."  
"Amanda? How about Francine? or Sandy? or Jade?"  
"I said take Amanda. Let's make this easy, take Mrs. King, tell her to mingle and maybe we can arrest the man she ends up with." Billy smiled, "It has happened before - and it hasn't happened with anyone else.'

KING HOUSE

"Amanda, I need you, can you be ready by 7:30?" stated Lee on the phone.  
"You need me."  
"Yes, I need you. It is formal, I will meet you by the reflection pool."  
"Wait! Don't you dare hang up. I have a party to go to tonight. It is important."  
"Amanda, this is national security but it may not last long. You could still go to your party. Billy said to take you."  
"He did?"  
"He sure did. He wants you!"

EMERALD ROOM AT THE COLONIAL HOTEL

"Aces is out. She broke her ankle. What do we do now?" asked David Anderson.  
Jacob Palmer suggested, "let's use Amanda. She will be here anyway."  
"She has the clearance and there are enough of us to keep her safe," agreed Col. 'Medic' Miller.  
"She does?" question David.  
"Yes, she does!" insisted Jacob.  
"I will go call her, we need her here as early as possible," said Medic before walking off to call but she had already left.

INSIDE CORVETTE WHILE DRIVING

"OK, Lee. You still haven't told me where we are going," Amanda reminded him.  
"I need to talk to Nightwing."  
"Am I 'window dressing' again," she asked.  
"Not exactly. Billy wants you to mingle -"  
"Billy wants me to mingle? You always want me to mingle," she complained".  
"He thinks it is important."  
"Why can't Francine mingle? She would love to mingle. I have a family party to go to," inquired Mrs. King.  
"Francine will be mingling. She will be with Lightening," he replied.  
"OK, where are we going for 'national security' this time?"  
"The McClellan party for Col. John Miller at the Colonial Hotel."  
"Really?" she asked with a brilliant smile.  
"Yes, really. So is this better than a family party?" Scarecrow questioned her, glad to have given her a wonderful surprise.  
"With my family, McClellan is just as good!" She continued smiling. "Lee, I will need to introduce you to some people."  
"How do you know that now? Who do you know that will be there?"  
Amanda grinned, "oh, just some of the family."  
"Some of your family will be there. Why?"  
"You'll see," she retorted.

EMERALD ROOM AT THE COLONIAL HOTEL

The ballroom was filling up slowly as the time was approaching for the ceremony to begin. Jacob Palmer looked at the door and inquired, "why is she with him?"  
"She usually is," replied Col. John Miller.  
David Anderson asked, "I have seen him somewhere but who is he?"  
"That is Scarecrow," Jacob responded.  
"The Scarecrow from the Agency?" Anderson continued.  
"That's him," confirmed Miller.

"Come on, Lee. I see them over there," Amanda started pulling him across the room.  
He protested, "I need to check in with Nightwing."  
Amanda stopped, looked into his eyes and stated, "you had better do this first or you will blow your cover. I am going to do a lot of my mingling with them! This is the party I was coming to."

Lighting spoke in Francine's ear, "Stetson and Mrs. King are here - " He signaled to Nightwing.  
"Where are they going?" Nightwing asked, watching Scarecrow follow his 'date' across the floor. Francine was shocked when Amanda King hugged several very distinguished looking men.

"Lee, these gentlemen are Jacob Palmer, Col. John Miller and David Anderson, my cousins. Fellas, this is Lee Stetson, my friend." The men shook hands.  
"Hey, Squirt, who is the gigolo"  
Amanda turned around and threw her arms around Don. "This time I will tell you. My escort tonight is Lee Stetson. Lee, this is Donald Owens."  
"Our table is over here, Princess," the Col. lead the way.  
"Time to meet the rest of the family, come on." Amanda held Lee's hand to make sure he was following. Several large tables had a sign on them that read RESERVED FOR FAMILY PARTY. Mrs. King preformed the introductions to the family that had already arrived. "How many are coming tonight?" she asked.  
"We are expecting thirty to forty, although fifty RSVPed. I am sorry your mother got sick. Mom was really looking forward to seeing her again," said Col. Miller.  
"Mother was sorry, too, but she did not want to take the chance that anyone else would catch it."  
Don slipped around behind her and whispered softly, "ditch him, we need to talk."  
"That is not funny! That really is not funny," she protested.  
"Then why are you smiling," Don asked.  
Lee's sharp ears heard them and he remembered the last time he had heard Donald Owens tell her to 'ditch him'. Owens was with the Treasury Department.  
"Lee, Francine needs you. Why don't you bring her over here," his 'date' suggested. Stetson kissed her knuckles before leaving, the look in his eyes told her that he expected an explanation.  
David Anderson put his arm around her waist, "I need your help. Let's go talk." Several men went with them.

Nightwing demanded, "Scarecrow, why were you wasting time over there? We have a job to do."  
"I had to establish my cover. This is one place I can't just leave her to mingle," Stetson explained.  
Desmond protested, "but she's supposed to mingle. That is the only reason she is here."  
Scarecrow shook his head slowly. "Do you remember her saying she was invited to a party tonight? Have you noticed all the reserved tables for 'Family Party'? Amanda is part of the family."  
"She's not!" whispered the stunned blond agent. "David Wayne Anderson of the U.S. State Department-"  
"is a cousin."  
"Jacob Palmer, C.I.A."  
"is a cousin."  
"Army Col. John Anthony Miller, MD"  
"is a cousin."  
"is Donald Owens, Treasury is?"  
"I don't know, Francine."  
"Lawrence Brenton Thomas"  
"is a cousin. Francine, Amanda offered to introduce you."  
"How many are there?"  
"They are set up for fifty."  
Her eyes grew wide as Francine repeated, "they are set up for fifty?"  
"Yeah, I don't know if she can attract the bad guys this time," Lee responded.

"Amanda, what are you supposed to do for Scarecrow tonight?" asked David.  
His cousin briefly considered deigning knowing what he was talking about but a swift look at the men surrounding her changed her mind. "I'm just 'window dressing' and I am supposed to mingle," she admitted. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Mingle -with the family party- see if you can get Bradley Waters to talk to you," Don instructed.

Scarecrow, Ms. Desmond and Lightening were approaching the family when the civilian aide cried out, "Jeff, Cindy, how are you?" She continued as only she could. "Francine, Caleb, Lee, this is my youngest older brother, Jeffery West and his wife, Cynthia. Cindy, Jeff, meet Francine Desmond, Caleb Garret, and Lee Stetson. They are friends." She stretched out a hand to pull another man to her. "Jim, meet Francine Desmond, Caleb Garret, and Lee Stetson. Francine, gentlemen, meet my eldest brother, James West."  
Jeff surprised Lee by saying, "I am glad you recovered. My sister was quite concerned."  
"Thank you," replied Lee. "When?"  
"I think you were doing a documentary on birds at the state park. Medic fixed you up and Flight Deck flew you to the hospital," Jeff explained.  
"You remember, Lee. You were stuck without your 'bedside bluebell'," Francine laughed.  
"Button it," he replied in a warning tone.

An announcer stood on the platform. "If you would take your seats now, we are about to start."  
Lightening said, "we had better get back to our table, see you later." Francine waved and left with him.  
"Lee, our seats are over here," said his 'date' from a short distance away.  
Stetson looked over trying to decide how to get out of it so he could watch his suspect. To his surprise his chief suspect was seated by Amanda. She held out her hand to him. Stetson sighed and thought, 'she is beside the bad guy and she has not even mingled yet'. He went to join her and kissed her cheek.  
"Sweetheart, let me introduce Bradley Waters. Brad, this is Lee Stetson, a friend." The men shook hands before she said, "Sweetheart, after the ceremony would you spend some time with Aunt Sophy. She was so disappointed to miss meeting you at the family hunt. Aunt Sophy, this is my friend, Lee Stetson. Lee, this is Sophia Ames.  
The lights went down and the announcer started the program. Amanda's hand moved to his arm and she leaned tward him, "don't blow your cover. This should be a fairly short program. Once you start mingling with Aunt Sophy you can do whatever you need to."  
"Please, welcome Col. John Anthony Miller. Doctor Miller."  
"I want to thank Senator McClellan for bestowing this honor on me. - I want to thank my family and friends for coming tonight."  
Mrs. King whispered "go!"  
Lee turned to Sophia Ames and asked, "would you like an escort around the room?"  
"Certainly, young man," Mrs. Ames replied and they left together. Mrs. Ames placed her hand on Mr. Stetson's arm. "Brad is still watching, come with me."  
Brad Waters watched Aunt Sophy with Amanda's date, they strolled together talking to people all over the room. After a short time, the woman stopped to talk with a young pregnant woman. Stetson wandered off. Brad asked, "where did you meet your boyfriend?"  
"He is more of a friend than a boyfriend, but to answer your question I was at the train station, and of course, so was he."  
"What does he do?"  
"He makes films?"  
"Have you dated long?"  
"Occasionally, for almost two year. I date other men as well," she informed him. "Tell me about yourself."  
Brad had been drinking steadily, talking too much. "Your boyfriend wants you. He is comin' over."  
"Amanda, Brad, it is so good to see you."  
Mrs. King turned , "Julie, I was told that you weren't coming. What did you do to your ankle?"  
"It was a stupid accident. If you introduce me to your friend, I will tell you about it later," offered Julie.  
Without turning around she said, "Julie, this is Lee Stetson. Lee, this is Julie Mercer, Mrs. Julie Mercer." Amanda turned to him smiling.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Julie," Lee said as he surveyed the stacked blond.  
"Mrs. Mercer, Mrs. Calvin Mercer. Calvin is over there by Flight Deck," Amanda pointed out.  
Stetson looked across the room at the huge, black haired man calling himself Calvin Mercer. "Excuse us. Amanda, shall we?" He placed his hand on the small of her back. The music for a waltz began. Lee pulled her close. "What is going on?"  
"We are going to get him in a few minutes- Brad. Then I will mingle some more."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was mingling. They want Brad and his partner and they will get them."  
The look on Lee's face told her that something had changed. "Put your head on my shoulder." Stetson felt her hold tighten around his neck with her left arm and her right hand press against his chest while her head settled obediently on his shoulder. The agent held her close to him. It felt so right, maybe he did not need to go to this extent but why take the chance.  
Amanda felt so comfortable snuggled up to her Scarecrow. She knew it was not a date, they did not have that kind of relationship but she was his cover so why not enjoy it.  
When the music ended, he did not release her immediately. He felt the definite nod of her head against his chest. Lee looked down and saw her looking at her cousin, the man of the hour, Col. John Miller.  
Amanda looked up and kissed his lips, then whispered, "take me to Medic." " Medic, congratulations. That was a beautiful speech," she said in a voice slightly louder than her normal tone. "Lee, you remember Medic from the family hunt, don't you?"  
"Sure, I do. Nice to see you again. Congratulations." Lee shook the Col. hand as if they had not met earlier that night.  
"Showtime, Baby Girl," whispered Medic, before answering louder. "I am happy to see you again." "Go," he said softly and gently pushed her away from her escort.  
Amanda saw Ryan Davis a few feet away. "Ryan! Ryan Davis? I will be right back."  
"Is he a cousin, too?" asked Lee.  
Medic laughed, "no, he is 'and party'. Years ago it was family and party, but now it is family party. Take Panda, she is my second cousin. - Don't worry, She is being guarded. When Aces got hurt, we borrowed your 'window dressing'."  
"WHAT?" asked Lee.  
"Scarecrow, we have known who you are for months. Since hunting week although some of we knew before. You met some of 'family party' at the cafe and we got your 'bad guys' for you."  
"How did you find out?" Lee inquired.  
"Amanda, how else? Don't get mad at her. She did an excellent job. She got you away, she called for help and got you to us. When you would not talk to me, she ordered 'Scarecrow' to answer. Jacob and I both noticed, probably a couple of others as well. You were not in camp twenty minutes before Flight Deck was MedEvacing you out." Medic was looking at David Anderson and Jacob Palmer as Amanda rejoined them. Lee watched the low keyed signals. "We bagged them. Time for you to dance with your 'window dressing'. Don't want to blow your cover. Good job, Panda."  
"Thank you, sir!" she gave a quick salute and then a hug. "Thanks, Medic, for letting me play."  
"You're welcome. Now go dance with 'window dressing' here," her cousin Medic instructed with a smile.  
Amanda smiled back and kissed his cheek, "thanks."

Francine Desmond watched Mrs. King move back into Stetson's arms for what appeared to be the long haul. David Anderson walked up behind her and asked, "anyone you want her to bag tonight?'  
"Hello, David. What are you talking about," she asked.  
"She helped us bag Bradley Waters and Ryan Davis earlier tonight. Just point her in the right direction and let her mingle," David suggested.  
"I didn't know you would be here. What is the State Department doing?" Francine questioned.  
"Officially, I am here to be with my friend, Medic. We wanted Waters and Davis and we have them. Didn't you do your homework, Honey or maybe the family wasn't listed"  
The blond agent looked up at her previous boyfriend, "what is it about Amanda?"  
"She's family, and she has clearance and she has known Brad and Ryan for years. She was perfect," David answered her. "People are leaving, Francine. If there is anyone that you want, she needs to mingle now."

A voice from behind Lee asked, "can I cut in, Amanda?"  
"Certainly, Susan. Lee, you remember Cousin Susan!"  
Lee submitted to the inevitable and danced with his 'date's' cousin while he watched Amanda mingle. She said good night to people as they prepared to leave. He noticed the subtle instructions; nods, looks, tilts of heads, sending her across the room in the direction of one of his suspects. Lightening signaled for him to stay put. Nightwing conversed with people as they left by the door to the hall. Amanda was talking to Delia Kelly. Delia was looking uneasily around the room searching for someone. She was getting more and more nervous as people left. Out of four hundred fifty-two people who attended the party there were only about thirty left including the wait staff.  
Amanda King hoped Lee, Francine, Lightening, and Nightwing had what they needed. She was tired, to tired. She was running out of things to say. If only Delia would say something they could use. "Delia, do you have a way home. It is getting so late. Can I get someone to take you home?" Amanda asked.  
Delia's voice trembled slightly as she said, "I'm sure he will be here any minute- Amanda, we were only going to stay a little while and I haven't seen Brad in hours and Ryan is gone, too."  
Amanda looked over to Nightwing, he nodded. "Let's get you a ride. I am so sorry. Caleb, can someone escort Delia? It seems like her friends left her stranded!"  
"Sure thing, Amanda. We will take care of her. If you will come with me, Delia," said Lightening. He put his hand on her arm and escorted her out the door followed by agents.  
Lee came to her side and slid his arm around her waist. Amanda put her arm around him as well leaning slightly into him. Others quickly joined them. "Good job!" "Great work!" "You did it again!"  
"David, can I debrief tomorrow? I mean later today. I really need to get home. And if I get caught I need you to square it with Mother."  
"Why are you asking him?" demanded the beautiful blond.  
"Because I can't do both before dawn and the Agency will take less time, won't it, Lee?" she replied sleepily.  
"I honestly don't know. Let me take you back to your car," he said.  
"Jake, do I need to debrief twice or will once do?" she inquired in a low voice.  
Medic had been observing her closely and stated, "you are drained, Panda. As your family physician I order you straight home to bed. Give me your car keys. Stan, take us to get Amanda's car and then follow me. I am going to drive her home. We will take her from here," Medic reached for her.  
Stetson swung her up in his arms and replied, "I will take care of her! If you want to be the chase car great. Come on, Baby."  
Amanda mumbled, "not a baby. Not Lee's baby." Her arms circled his neck with her head on his shoulder.  
"Alright, you aren't a baby." Lee carried his sleeping 'date' out of the room followed by most of the remaining family.  
"Are you planning to carry her all the way to the car?" Jacob asked.  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Stetson informed him.  
Francine interjected, "but then it was to an ambulance and you rode with her." She regretted volunteering that information as soon as she felt all of the eyes of 'family' on her.  
Lightening questioned, "where are the keys to the 'vette? I'll bring it up for you."  
"Valet has them." The cars were at the front door by the time Lee carried Amanda out.  
David Anderson had his arm around Francine Desmond walking behind the rest of the group. "What is wrong, Francine?" asked David.  
"Nothing," the blond agent replied.  
"I know you better than that. What's wrong?" he insisted.  
"It is the way everyone protects her," admitted Francine.  
"She's family, you could have been family, too," David reminded her. "You are a highly trained agent. Amanda is - not."  
The silver corvette was purring at the doorway. Lee placed his 'date's' feet on the pavement, "in you go." He helped her in, moved her skirt out of the frame of the car door so it would not get caught and closed the door gently.

TAKING AMANDA HOME

Agents made plans for the debriefings later in the day. Lee got in the corvette and pulled away from the curb, tailed by Col. Miller's command car. At the reflection pool, Stetson stopped beside the station wagon. Medic got out of his staff car and started to open the passenger door of the sports car.  
Scarecrow said, "I will take her home, you bring her car." He didn't give the other man time to object. Lee stopped his car in front of the white house. Medic pulled the station wagon into the driveway and the staff car parked behind the silver sports car. Lee carried Amanda to the front door.  
Medic used the house key to unlock the front door. "I will take her now," he said, prepared to receive his sleeping cousin from the very reluctant agent.  
"Amanda? Is that you?" asked Dotty.  
Medic responded, "yes, Dotty. I drove her car home for her. I am sorry but -" Stetson transferred his 'date' into her cousin's arms.  
Dotty hurried down the stairs, "what happened?"  
Through the closed door, Lee heard Medic explain that they had been the last people to leave the party. He took the blame for not realizing that she was so tired until suddenly she was not safe to drive.  
"If you will carry her to her room, I will put her to bed," Dotty requested as she climbed the stairs.

KING HOUSE: INSTRUCTIONS

"Jake, what do you want me to do? I have to go to debriefing," said Amanda.  
Jacob Palmer assured her, "don't worry. You will be taken care of. I will meet you at the Agency."  
His cousin questioned, "when do you want to meet?"  
"Can you be there in an hour?" Palmer asked.  
"Yes, I will be there," she hung up the phone. "Mother, I am going to take a shower. I promised to meet Jake Palmer in an hour."  
Dotty asked, "what are you going to do with Jacob?"  
"I don't know yet but when he asked I said yes. I can't be with him to long, I must explain why I didn't come in to work this morning. How do I explain that my doctor cousin ordered me to sleep late?"  
Her mother chuckled, "I guess you tell the truth - and then you call Medic and let him tell the truth."  
"DO you think I could use Jake instead?" she suggested ascending the stairs.

AGENCY

Amanda entered the Georgetown foyer to find Jacob there waiting for her. "Hello, Mrs. Marsden, Jake. The word of the day is -" she paused. "Mrs. Marsden, is Lee in ? Would you please call him?"  
"Good girl! You did good, Honey," he praised her.  
Mrs. King was facing the closet door insuring that her cousin had his back to it as they chatted. Lee popped out of the closet elevator smiling. He walked over to the reception desk.  
"Good morning, Lee."  
"Morning?" he asked glancing at his watch.  
"Good afternoon, Lee," she corrected.  
"Good afternoon, Amanda, Palmer." The men shook hands and Lee asked, "Mrs. Marsden, would you give a visitor's pass to Mr. Palmer.?"  
Amanda crept up to Mrs. Marsden and whispered in her ear, "the word of the day is 'moonbeam'."  
The woman smiled at her and handed her a guest badge. Lee escorted them down to the conference room off the field section bullpen.  
"Hello, Sir, Francine, Medic," the brunette said with a definite rise in her voice when she saw her cousin.  
"How did you sleep, Honey?" ask the man who had carried her to bed.  
"Great, I didn't even hear the boys this morning. I woke up at noon. Sir, I am so sorry I was late," Amanda said in her breathless way.  
Melrose replied, "it is alright. I had already been briefed. If you will have a seat we will begin."  
Mrs. King spoke, "- I had been so disappointed that I was going to miss Medic's award ceremony but Lee said it was 'national security'. We were in his car before he told me it was the McClellan party so I wasn't going to miss anything. After all I was just 'window dressing' and I was supposed to mingle."  
The section chief inquired, "you were just 'window dressing'?"  
"Yes, Sir. Lee told me that you wanted me to mingle. He always wants me to mingle."  
Scarecrow felt very uncomfortable and interrupted, "now, Billy, that is not exactly -"  
"Stow it, Scarecrow," his boss stopped him. "You were saying, Mrs. King."  
"Yes, Sir. When we got there I introduced Lee to some of the family. I thought that we needed to establish his cover before he left me to mingle. He went over to Nightwing while Donald Anderson and I talked."  
Mr. Melrose asked, "what did you talk about ?"  
Mrs. King looked from her boss over to her cousin, Jacob Palmer. Palmer gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Don told me that Aces had broken an ankle and that they needed me to mingle with the 'family party', Bradley Waters specifically. Lee said you wanted me to mingle. Lee wanted me to mingle, so I did. I sat beside Brad, Lee sat at my left side. Aunt Sophy, Mrs. Sophia Ames sat beside Lee. After the presentation, Aunt Sophy helped Lee get away from the table. She walked with him, introducing him to people until Brad stopped watching. Aunt stopped to talk to Cynthia about the baby and Lee was free. By the time Aunt was talking to Cynthia, Brad knew she would be there for quite a while. None of the guys stay with her once she starts talking babies or weddings or cooking. Julie Mercer arrived and took over." Amanda's eyes flew to Jake Palmer who nodded with a slight smile. She resumed, "Julie took over entertaining Brad. He had had so much alcohol that he probably couldn't walk at that point. Julie needed to stay put with her cast. Lee came to get me so it was a smooth switch. I don't suppose that Brad would have noticed anyway. Lee and I danced closely for our cover. Medic called me over to him. Lee -"  
Mr. Melrose interrupted, "he called you?"  
"Well not called exactly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. I asked Lee to take me to him. I congratulated him. It was the first time I had talked to him after the program. I reintroduced them and mentioned the family hunting trip, after all Ryan was eavesdropping and he hadn't been there last year. I moved slightly to see Ryan Davis and then I went to mingle with him. We got them both, Brad and Ryan. It really is a shame but at least they aren't family, only party. I went -."  
"Wait, please explain that," said Mr. Billy Melrose. He may have said please but it was still an order.  
"We have relatives; family by blood, marriage, adoption, whatever and then there is 'and party', friends that have been coming for so long that they are almost family; then of course there are people like Lee. They come to a party or two who just don't show up again. Lee will be 'and party' for at least a couple of years even if he doesn't want be. He will have to miss a few reunions that I go to to get out. Understand, Sir?"  
The section chief nodded, "I think so. Go on."  
Amanda looked at her handsome cousin in his uniform with a big grin.  
Scarecrow demanded, "what are you smiling at?"  
"Oh, sorry. After they bagged Ryan, I went back to Lee and Medic. Medic told me to go dance with my 'window dressing'. It made me feel good. I mean I know I was Lee's 'window dressing', his cover; but it was fun."  
Jacob stopped her, "Honey, you were only his cover on his project. We used him as your cover on ours. He was your 'window dressing'."  
"Really?" she asked eagerly with a smile and a bounce. Jacob and Medic both nodded firmly.  
"Go on, Mrs. King," instructed her boss.  
"Lee and I were dancing when my cousin Susan cut in," thoughtfully she looked at her cousins. They shook their heads. "I mingled my way over to Delia Kelly, we talked for quite a while. Until Nightwing had what he needed. - Oh, Jake, let me get your wire while I am thinking about it," she dug in her purse and then handed him a pearl encrusted decorative hair comb. "Lightening came and got Delia. Lee walked over and put his arm around me. I was so grateful for his support because suddenly I was so exhausted that I wasn't sure I could stand if he hadn't been holding me up. I don't really remember much after that. Medic took me home and told Mother to let me sleep until I woke up by myself."  
"I took you home, Amanda," Stetson corrected. "Your cousin drove your car and then carried you in. Your mother was up."  
"Thank you - both." There was a smile on her face.  
Scarecrow ran the fingers of both hands through his hair, "so Mrs. King, why do they -" waving his hand at the non-agency personnel, " have Waters and Davis instead of us ."  
"You wanted them? Why didn't you say so?" Mrs. King asked surprised. "Never mind. I didn't need to know."  
"That's right, Honey. They sent you trolling, hooks out with no bait," agreed Don Anderson. "However when we send you out, we don't put you in a scattergun like birdshot. We send our little 'Sureshot' out with all the info. We put you in a 30.30. You might want to reconsider the Agency. You could free lance for Family."  
"Wait a minute. She doesn't need to reconsider. She is just fine here," Stetson stated firmly to the astonishment of everyone in the conference room.  
Amanda smiled, "I will think about it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep lying to Mother? But what would I tell her?" With a laugh she added, "at least with you guys, you could talk to Mother. Think you would need me enough to support my boys?"  
Stetson interrupted, "you are already here at the Agency, no need to change."  
With a thoughtful look on her face, Amanda asked, "Jacob, do we have Family at the Agency or even Party?"  
"No, Amanda, you don't need to leave me, us," Lee said running his hand through his hair again.  
Billy quickly hid his smile noticing that his visitors did the same.  
"Tell you what, Shelly, you think about it. Agency may be steadier right now but Family will treat you better and pay better for free lancing," Jacob told her. "Bye, little shell, see you for 'show' week."  
Medic looked around with a growing grin, "we do have high level Party here. See you soon, Shelly. Hey at least noone calls you bb or pellet anymore."


End file.
